fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia
^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 13:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Confused with how things work in this wiki? Look at our Wiki Guide! * Not yet sure about your next step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 17:38, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hi to you too! So welcome to the wiki and if you need any help, just message me on my talk page. 07:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The cake? It's part of my signature. Instead of typing ~~~~, I leave that on the end of my messages. 15:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh! If you want, Arvee can help you make one. But he's busy right now because of school and I can't do much since I'm typing this on an iPad. But if you want, you can look at the page to give you an idea on how you want it to look like. :) 15:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Go to chat so we can talk better. 15:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hi! I want to be your friend =D Hi, i'm Ixarising, call me Ixa. Ixarising (talk) 14:46, November 10, 2013 (UTC) http://www.marketingpilgrim.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/thumbs-up.jpg Ixarising (talk) 02:39, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia, Fairy Tail Wikia i just see all the list of the chapters there and search for the chapters at Mangahere. Ixarising (talk) 01:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh Yeah! Cycie, you are right GREAT COINCIDENCE!!! '''Maybe we could meet somewhere XDGerie Mae Togono (talk) 15:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) '''BANILAD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL- my schoolGerie Mae Togono (talk) 15:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia(talk) 16:22, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Like This Type then ~~~~ to look like 16:31, November 10, 2013 (UTC) 16:31, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Same! Well now what is the name of your school? Gerie Mae Togono (talk) 10:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Gender >-< First of all, sorry for the delay reply, I was just about to message you, but then you message me again..... Second, I'm a male. Male and Male :3 Third, it doesn't matter if you call me those three, I prefer being genderless, but since I've uploaded my face unto this profile picture, I was leaked >_>. Oh yeah, a friend of mine calls me Arvee-chan who now wanted to marry me XDDD so yeah, It's fine, but really, XDDD, I like Arvee-kun :3 Oh yeah, oh yeah, I forgot ! I will call you Cycy :3. 10:46, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually, We were about to marry last Thursday, but she had an affair on her boys XDD, so, I'm still this and only this. 10:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm.... how about let's go to the Wikia Chat ? So that out talkpages won't be full XDD. Here is the link : Adding Pictures Do this on source mode. If it's on the image gallery, find under what category the picture should be. Manga, anime, fan art, and etc. There are also subcategories for the manga and anime part, so do it by arc. Make sure this is done before this: . To add the picture, click photo found on the right part of your screen, either you choose a file from your computer, preferably .png over .jpg, click the image, click upload image, add the appropriate caption (no need if it's under fan art), then click add photo. You will receive: . Remove the bracket, the word file and thumb so you will be left with this: filename.png|caption and that is it. Just publish it and you are done. For the article itself it's much simpler. Do the same thing as the gallery but don't delete anything, just publish it and your done. } 14:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) \o/ \o/ 10:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Snay-chan! Who made your sig? Gerie Mae Togono (talk) 11:32, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Gerie-chan needs help! Sure I'll help. I'll just leave a message on her talk page. 14:01, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hello Snay-chan! Thank you for asking Cinnamon to make me my signatureGerie Mae Togono (talk) 20:07, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hm ? Anything up to ? 10:50, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Umm......Who are you??? ^ This should be on my talkpage XDD, anyway,I forgot to sign my sig.... ehehehehe. 10:50, November 13, 2013 (UTC) No, no, I should be the one who should say sorry since I forgot to put... ehehehehehe 10:53, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's not what we expected but there's no much tragedy going here. Were fine now :) 11:01, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I hate it when tradegy happpens ! 11:12, November 13, 2013 (UTC) IKR !!! 11:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC) It means I Know, Right (IKR), Cycy :3 11:23, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, it's alright, now please exuse me... ehehehehe, I'm doing some projects, and if it doesn't bother you, please excuse me... XDD 11:28, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Snay-chan! Hey Snay-chan!!! Thei and I watched a video can you upload it on my userpage please or just send it to me Title: Thank you for protecting me,Natsu =D[[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:28, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ~ Re:Super Don't Forget to Vote (◡‿◡✿) Hi there! Here's just a friendly reminder about the new feature on the home page. There's a new poll, a character list, and a new featured couple. Right now, we are adding a Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Image and Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment on the page and we need your vote. All the instructions are provided on the respective voting page. Please be reminded that the featured image must be from recent manga chapters. The featured moment will have two parts, featured manga moment and featured animated moment. The featured manga moment must also be from the recent chapters but the animated moment can be from anytime and anywhere, whether it be anime, ova, or movie. If the image or moment that you want is not on the list, please feel free to add it. The voting ends on November 20. Thank you. 07:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Yo! No i'm not angry just felt that another Rave ending will be boring. Ixarising (talk) 10:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Cinnamy's absence She's busy with her majors (maybe Math, English, etc....) and preparing to go at Cebu (yup ! at Cebu !) for a conference. 10:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Joining G-Repairs First of all, you should read this : Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:G-Repairs Team for the requirements. Of course you can join, but the problem is, you only have 4 edits on articles (which is only NaLu/Image Gallery) which we need is 10 article edits... Better work and edit a lot, so you could join then. Since you know how to add images on Image Gallery, please try other articles such as NaLi/Image Gallery, Gruvia/Image Gallery or other Image Galleries. ;D (just remember your pictures has good filenames...) and oh, you could edit the grammars of the articles (NaLu, NaLi, Gruvia, LoLu, etc...) if you like or add informations~. 10:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Anything for a friend. :3 But seriously, I need some people. Please, edit a lot and join soon ;D. 11:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Just a Note Please stop adding categories that are not really needed there. Don't add NaLi in a NaLu page and vise versa. If you check from past forum entries, putting the wrong category usually leads to shipping wars. I don't know if you're doing this for the badge or you just want to add those categories together but it has to stop. One of me and Arvee's problems is the constant war going on in the forums. Like he said to me before, right now, the forum is at peace. So again, don't add necessary categories. That is all. Sorry if I sound kind off harsh. 12:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You really are! You really are a Cebuano you know!!![[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You want to know! P.S. To all readers only Cebuanos can ever understand ಠ_ಠ Well sa pina kauna bff kaayo mi ni Thei na classmates mi ug tapos na meet namo ang GART team[[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) : -.-.... whaaaaaa-? 10:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Good news ! Seeing your contributions lately, I seen you have done so well ! What a great learner ! :3, So, you have a right to join The G-Repairs Team and the other Guilds and Teams. Oh yeah, this is the format of the questions for applying my Team.: Application Form }} Put it on the TEAMS' TALKPAGE, put a new Header 3, entitled your username. 11:00, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Remember I told you to put it on the TEAM'S TALKPAGE ? The one that has link (the blue colored one) and then click the edit button. Put the application form and reply what it asks, then publish \o/ 11:12, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You can put the New Header 3 below Cinammon's application. 02:39, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Signature Problems I have fixed your signature, including putting User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia/Sig unto User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia/Sig1 and renewing User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia/Sig. Putting your signature seems wrong in a way. To help myself not being miserable to helping users where to put the signature, I have printscreen-ed pictures on how. 1. Go to My Preferences. Where is My Prefences ? Look at the picture. 2. Scroll down and go to the Signature Header one. 3. On the Custom Signature, put '' '' Just like this picture: Note:' You see the existing signature one ? You cannot see it yet. But if you save later, it will. 4. Save and you're done ! To see it worked, '''''TYPE ~~~~ in my messages :D. 03:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Advanced. Thank you Cycy, thank you :3. 03:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) January's Featured Voting (◡‿◡✿) Just a friendly reminder that January's featured voting is about to end. Cast your nominations and votes on for your favorite couple, moment and image. 08:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Big Day for you! Hi Snay-chan! Happy Birthday! Hope you are online today =3= [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 03:14, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Block This is your third time adding nonsense categories in the articles. You're blocked for one day. If you continue this action your blocking time will increase. Don't do it again. 12:56, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey! Yes I did remove your comment because not only did you speak in a language that is foreign to most of the users here but you were also rude in your comment about our founder. 05:54, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Blocked